The Godzilla Legacy Series
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: My own version on human/kaiju hybrids based on Godzilla from Toho, Gamera from Daiei, and other giant monsters over the years. No, Ultraman will not be apart of this story. May accept OC, but PM about it. This will be a long one and I will not quit on this like others before me on this subject. Reviews are always welcomed.
1. Prologue

**The Godzilla Legacy**

**Prologue**

Think of the world that you live in ruins and all that is around you is in flames. You see it yet? Good because that is what Earth looked like in the year 2014. That was when the war to end all wars began and ended. The Great Kaiju War that ripped the world apart 16 years ago. I'm talking about monsters like Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Gigan, Battra, Gyaos, Gamera, King Ghidorah, and also the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. The war began sometime in May as we were told in school, but as to the why well no one really has been able to figure that out.

The war had the human race almost to the brink of extinction. All the worlds' super powers eventually united to take on all the monsters, but in the end ultimately failed as the Kaiju proved to be too powerful. Whether it was by air, land, sea, or even in space the human race was outmatched. Even the weakest of monsters like Kamacuras proved to be too much. Then the more powerful monsters returned like Spacegodzilla and Destroyah. The two of them alone lay waste wherever they went and were unstoppable. The humans decided to turn to cybernetics as in re-creating the Moguera, reactivated Jet Jaguar, and rebuilt Mecha-Kong and the powerful Mechagodzilla II. The four machines did their best against all the weaker Kaiju and even several of the stronger monsters. The Super X and the Gotengo were also rebuilt to help aid and remotely control the machines. Cyborgs were made to help combat the Kaiju from the ground to further help what was left of the mutants after Final War. But the stronger monsters were still too much. This led to the return of Kiryu, the most controversial cyborg the world powers brought back. With its past history who could blame the humans of being equally afraid of the mega cyborg who decimated Japan not once, but twice. Still desperate times called for desperate measures and Kiryu was one of the mightiest machines they had.

Eventually the Kaiju started fighting amongst them all over the world. Most believe it was out of territory. Believable to some extent with some of the monsters like Zilla, Manda, and even Godzilla as he seemed to always found his way back to Japan. That was where the war ended and something HUGE happened that changed the world and its inhabitants forever. Japan became the battleground where for some reason ALL the monsters came to fight. On one side it was Godzilla with some of his "friends and allies" while on the others side was King Ghidorah and his horde. The battle was immense and at times it seemed the world itself was shaking. The thing was that it was and that's when a tremendous force of energy collided on the battlefield in between the warring Kaiju.

From the crater came forth a beast the world had never seen. Its giant semi torn demonic wings that seemed more terrifying than Destroyah, a large spiked tail, three rows of black spikes on his back, his face was one that would give anyone nightmares with his crimson red eyes and its three pronged horn with a mouth full of jagged fangs, the monster was the color of dark red with shades of black, and in the middle of its body was a large red crystal. The humans called the behemoth Koloss. It was larger than most of the monsters and seemed not to care of which side the Kaijus were on. It saw them all as enemies and began to pulverize all of them including King Ghidorah and Godzilla. It was a bad omen for everyone, both human and Kaiju as Koloss attacked them all without mercy. It seemed all hope was lost until in one final stand, Godzilla gave its all against the mighty Koloss. It was Godzilla's fiercest fight yet with neither monster showing any sign of weakness. Then with one final move, Godzilla unleashed a strong blast of his blue atomic blast while Koloss unleashed a blast of red energy as well. Both attacks collided and then it happened. The attacks of the two super monsters exploded in a blast of red and blue energy that spread all over the world. That moment would be forever known as The Great Calamity. The outcome was what shocked the whole world. All the Kaiju both good, bad, or otherwise were gone! Even the two super monsters Godzilla and Koloss had disappeared too.

It was a joyous day to the human race as they all joined together to try to rebuild the world. They grounded Super X and the Gotengo, and deactivated all the cyborgs including the machine monsters. The human race became united as one large nation known as the Human Republic and became stronger from it. It's sad that it took almost the complete destruction of all the humans to bring them all together. Some were sad to see some of the monsters go like Mothra or Gamera who were known to defend the humans from time to time. But monsters like King Ghidorah, Orga, and Gigan made others hate the monsters. Most of the major cities were rebuilt and most of the old countries were livable after some time.

Only Japan became a wasteland of sorts. No one dared to ever go there again mainly out of fear if any of the monsters were still around. Stupid really if you ask me. But that's the past and there is no way of changing it now. Society has improved to some extent since then. No wars, just some minor rebellions from people who think they can do a better job than the next guy. Anyway now that I told you the past it's time for me to tell you of the present and everything else. The thing is that the monsters were not dead. They were merely transformed what was told by Dr. Shimura. My name is Garret Johnson and this is my tale to tell you. This is the Godzilla Legacy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: The Beginning**

It's the year 2030 in New Angeles, what you would know as the former city known as Los Angeles. After the Great Kaiju War, Los Angeles was one of the first major cities in the America Sector of the Human Republic to be rebuilt. It is now comprised of both Los Angeles and San Diego. You might think that with the year being 2030 that we would have fancy new futuristic buildings, robot servants, and flying cars by now, but sadly that is not the case. The number one concern at the time to the Human Republic was to try to rebuild civilization. The Human Republic is cut up in 7 large sectors governed by the Council of Seven: Arnold Wilson of America, Dom Hardenbrook of England, Xen Li of China, Carlos Santiago of Argentina, Arthur Irwin of Australia, and Boris Volkov of Russia. Antarctica is neutral territory and a research hub for everyone, while Africa became a huge free state that is now home to the mutants that survived both Final War and the Great Kaiju War and to those that refused to join the Republic.

Anyway today in New Angeles was as boring as any day. It was sunny day with everyone walking around without a care in the world as they all went to either their jobs or school. That was where I was heading to with my friends Andrew Smith and Roger Orvis. Andrew was the short one out of us with the spiky brown hair, brown eyes, baggy shorts, yellow shirt with a white underneath, white sneakers, and a blue backpack. He is shy around mostly everyone, but me and Roger which we pick on him for at times. I think he just has confidence issues personally. Roger on the other hand was the complete opposite. He is the one with the wild medium length red hair, hazel eyes, with a red t-shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers with blue stripes, and black backpack. He is the loud mouth and prankster of our little group which sometimes gets him and at times us in trouble. He is also known as the school's friendly prankster. As for me I'm the one in the middle with my dark blue hair(yeah I got blue hair so what) with dark blue eyes, green shirt with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, black sneakers, and green backpack. I guess you can say I'm a mix between my two friends, but out us I tend to get in fights. Don't get me wrong I'm really a nice guy, but I just happen to have a short temper. You know that saying it's a dog eat dog world? Well that is how it is at New Angeles High School. The three of us are 16 and are just starting our sophomore year there which hopefully will be much better than last year. I almost got expelled last year for so many stupid fights.

There we were. Right at the front entrance of our "beloved" high school where you can see several students heading into the building to find their lockers, some hanging out in the huge courtyard, some were by the fountain where some of the couples were making out, and the usual bullies picking on the smaller students. Just when the bullies gave one of the freshmen a wedgie the teacher nearby started scolding them making them cower in fear.

As we headed to our locker, another of our friend's came by. She had short black hair, green eyes, nice size breasts, wore a white blouse, and blue skirt with white stripes, and brown shoes. Her name has Maya Soto and was one of the last to be born in Japan before the end of the Great Kaiju War. She was the voice of reason and our "keeper" of sorts. You know the one who tries to make sure we study or stay out of trouble. Not only that, but she is one of the smartest in the school besides being one of the hottest.

"Well looks like you boys just barely made it to school on time. This could be a personal best." Smirked Maya as she walked to our homeroom with us. She loves to rub it in our face that we were famous of being late.

"Ah shut it." Said Roger with a bored face.

"Hehe Roger just got told." Snickered Andrew.

"Awe is Roger cranky today?" teased Maya as she enjoys messing with us from time to time especially Roger.

"You know how it is Maya. Roger always has a bad day on the first day of school." I said jokingly.

"Yeah like last year when he was looking for homeroom. When he went to ask one of the seniors they led him to the basement where the pool was." Laughed Andrew.

"Laugh it up Shorty Drew. Laugh it up. This year I plan on not getting lost, slipping in the cafeteria, or fall asleep in 7th hour." Said Roger proudly.

"5 bucks says that Roger will fall asleep in 7th hour today." I said with a big grin on my face.

"I will take that bet." Said Andrew.

"Me too." Giggled Maya.

"Hmph some friends you all are. Have you no faith in me?" said Roger now standing on his desk with a goofy sad face.

"No." said the three of us when Roger then fell off his deck. The whole class was laughing when our homeroom teacher came in.

"You know sometimes I hate you guys." Said Roger now clutching the back of his head.

"You know you love us." Said Maya.

"Yeah you would be bored all day without us." I said.

"True, but sometimes I wonder if my best friends would stop making fun of me."

"The great prankster is being picked on? Gasp." Said Andrew when Roger decided to give him a noogie.

The next 10 minutes went by like a blur as our homeroom teacher gave out our class schedule. The four of us got all the same classes which was cool. Then I noticed 7th period class was history which I knew Roger hated more than anything. That bet we made was going to happen for sure. The day went by without a hitch for the most part. Math sucked as usual, art was a bit messy as we were told that we would be learning how to sculpt today. Well when Andrew went to try to turn his machine on he pressed his foot too hard on the pedal and all the wet clay splattered the room. English class was all right, lunch was quiet, gym was cool as I loved a good workout from time to time, biology was crazy difficult, civics was dull work, and then came history. History didn't bother me like it did Roger. Sure enough not long after history began Roger started dozing off. Andrew, Maya, and I couldn't help but snicker at Roger.

"Oh man there goes Roger. Think he will have our money later?" said Andrew.

"Knowing Roger...nope" I said.

"And with that I will probably end up making copies of my notes for him again this year." Sighed Maya. As she said that the final bell rang for the day when Roger jumped out of his desk.

"Oh damn did I fall asleep?" panicked Roger.

"Yep so pay up dude." Said Roger.

"Who said I agreed to that bet?"

"Our Code of Honor." I said.

"What Code of Honor."

"The one we just came up with." We all laughed at that as we headed Richie's Pizza which was our normal hangout after school.

**Across town at Geiss Bio Industries**

Geiss Bio Industries, the biggest genetics company in the world was one of the Human Republic's biggest projects since the Great Kaiju War. They mainly studied on how to fight against diseases to make humans stronger, studying the Kaiju as to how they became to be, and the mutants. Today they came across something big. Secretly they have been going to the Forbidden Sector aka Japan where the Great Calamity to try and research what happened to the Kaiju and the mystery of the dreaded Koloss. The researchers had found samples of G-Cells. The possibilities were endless with the G-Cells to benefit mankind. The question was what to do with such a power which the board was trying to decide.

"Look I understand your concern Dr. Shimura, but with these G-Cells we could unlock tremendous potential for all mankind." Said Thomas Geiss the CEO of Geiss Bio Industries to Dr. Shimura who was the head of the Genetics Division.

"Sir you don't understand either. These G-Cells can also be extremely dangerous. Do you not remember years ago with the creation of Biolantte? What about when we angered Battra? Or when Spacegodzilla terrorized Japan?" argued Dr. Shimura.

"But that was years ago. We won't make the same mistakes again like our predecessors. Besides there hasn't been a Kaiju sighting in over 16 years." Said one of the board members.

"We will begin research as soon as possible with or without your consent Shimura. You are just paranoid and can't see the potential this can do for us. Not just as a company, but for the world." Said Mr. Geiss defiantly.

"You are making a big mistake sir."

"No, the mistake was hiring you as head of our Genetics Division, but this won't be a mistake. Dr. Shimura, YOUR FIRED!" yelled Mr. Geiss.

"Pack up your things Dr. Shimura immediately." Said another board member. With that Dr. Yoshi Shimura walked out of the board room knowing that he was right. He knew they were making a big mistake and that all they could see was money. Then he saw him. The young Dorian Geiss, son of Thomas Geiss. He had long blonde hair, average build, and dark brown eyes. He wore a yellow dress shirt with black jeans, and black leather shoes.

"Well looks like someone is jobless. Tell me Shimura, how does it feel to be a failure?" jeered Dorian.

"Well then I should be asking you then." Shimura snapped back at the young man.

"Unlike you I don't really need a job. You know being rich and all. Plus one day this company will one day be mine." Said Dorian icily as he walked in his father's office to wait for him. Dorian was power hungry, more than his father. He heard his father talking about how the G-Cells could make a human powerful. He wanted that power so he could get rid of his father. To him, his father was a means to an end. Then Thomas Geiss walked into his office.

"What have I told you boy not to be in my office. You don't belong here." Said a very irritable Thomas.

"Oh father that hurts. I was just curious on what you were up to."

"Bull shit. You are up to something aren't you boy. Well out with it!"

"Hahaha why father you know I can't hide anything from you so why ask?"

"Shut up boy or else."

"Or else what father? What could you possibly do to your one and only son?"

"GET OUT!"

"Very well, but make no mistake when I come back I may just kill you."

"Is that a threat?!"

"No father no. Just a guarantee. And by the way father, threats are for the weak and I'm not weak." Said a very venomous Dorian as he walked out his father's office as he began to head to the Genetics Labs. When he got there the lab was mostly empty with just one lowly assistant. As Dorian came closer he grabbed a nearby scalpel from a tray, walked behind the assistant and sliced his throat. The assistant clutched at his bleeding throat and then collapsed on the ground dying.

"Sorry old boy. Wrong place, wrong time. Now where are those G-Cells." Said Dorian as he checked on the computer for where the G-Cells are. He then discovered it was in a truck just outside waiting on final orders. He also found out that the doctors had turned it into a gas. The original G-Cells sample wasn't here. Dorian didn't have the patience on trying to hack the computer so he headed to the tanker. As he walking he began imagining himself powerful and overthrowing his father. He even thought of using the G-Cells to make an army to take over the world. Then he found the tanker where the driver was having a smoke break.

"Hi there. Are you waiting to transfer the cargo?" said a devilish Dorian.

"Aye I am. These people need to be hurrying it up boy. This was to be my last stop so I could be 'eading home to me wife." Said the trucker.

"Oh how unfortunate to hear that. That makes this much harder to do."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well me killing you." As he said that, Dorian stabbed the trucker in the head with the scalpel. He then proceeded to get into the truck and drove off to the Geiss Mansion. Little did he know that destiny was about to change his life and others forever in monstrous proportions.

**Richie's Pizza Parlor**

Richie's Pizza Parlor is the best in all of New Angeles. It was a great place to not only chow down pizza, study, and hangout. We all got seated and discussed what to do this weekend. Andrew wanted to go to the beach, while Roger wanted to go to the mall to check out a new videogame called Kaiju Beatdown, and Maya wanted to go to the new museum that was all about the Kaiju War. Me personally I just wanted to relax. Besides we still had four more days of school before we do anything. I was worried about the hellish homework to come. Plus my parents wanted me to start looking for a job soon. They said I needed to so I can start growing up.

"Soooooo beach this weekend?"

"No man to the mall! Plus we can see about hooking up with some babes. Oops sorry Maya. Maybe you can find yourself a dude haha." Said Roger sheepishly.

"Hahaha very funny Roger. We should check out the new museum."

"Well Garret man, looks like you are the one to decide." Said Andrew.

"Yeah dude lets go to the mall!"

"No the museum."

"Man both of you are wrong. We are heading to the beach."

"Will you guys cut it out? Giving me a headache." I groaned which was true. They still argued though. We then all decided that we would do both the mall and museum because they weren't far from each other, and the beach we could do another time. As we were walking into the street a tanker truck was speeding down the street and the driver lost control as we ducked so it wouldn't hit us. The truck than collided into the nearby building. A young man that looked like he was in his early 20's came staggering out of the truck. Blood was dripping down his forehead. He had long blonde hair, dark eyes, wore a yellow dress shirt that was now torn, black jeans, and black leather shoes.

"You stupid little brats! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" said the young man in a fury as he grabbed me by the throat. My friends had started yelling at the man as I punched him in the nose. Then all of a sudden an explosion came from the tanker and a green gas covered the area. I couldn't see a thing, but something was going on. Something was going on inside of me. And the rage! An incontrollable rage was coming over me as if I wanted to crush everything around me. I tried to calm myself down, but I my body felt like I was on fire. Finally the gas dissipated and I could see my friends and the young man also in pain as well, but I could see everyone else was having seizures or were dying. Then as if someone flipped the switch the pain stopped, but something felt different. I felt stronger than I ever been before. The young man turned his gaze at me and I saw pure hate behind his eyes. But that wasn't the only thing I saw. His dark brown eyes then started to glow a golden yellow. He began to laugh crazily.

"Now THIS is what I call power!" he yelled.

He then pointed his hand to me and sent out a streak of yellow lightning at me. It sent me flying into the traffic poll bending it. The thing that shocked me the most besides that blast of electricity was the fact when I hit the poll, well it didn't hurt! I got up and charged up to the man and speared him into the next building. Man did it feel good! Not only did it feel good to spear the guy, but to destroy something. That part was weird. The man got up and started shooting those electric blasts left and right. I started dodging them, grabbed him by the arm, and threw him into another wall. I then let out this inhuman roar that shook the ceiling. In the distance I could hear sirens wailing as the police forces were coming. I saw the man get up and run out of the building laughing his head off.

"This is only the beginning! I will kill you all next time Whahahahahahahaha!"

From there I felt someone tugging at my arm. It was Maya who seemed like she was in shock. I noticed that her eyes were sparkling. It felt like I was deaf for a moment, but I could read on Maya's face that she was saying we have to run. As me and my friends began running I then noticed my eyes were now orange and my teeth had fangs. Andrew was the same except his hair was spikier than normal and Roger's skin was tanner. What the hell is going on and what is happening to us?

**A/N: Well well what is going on? Sounds like something "big" is about to happen. Even Dorian got what he wanted and what is the next course in his plan. Going to have to come back to read the next chapter in the Godzilla Legacy Series. Next episode: Changes. Reviews are always welcomed. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off peeps. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Changes**

Something was DEFINITELY wrong with us. That was the universal thought that was going through our minds as we ran away from wreckage near Ritchie's Pizza. And that guy! He really wanted to kill me and for what reason? It was his truck that went out of control and he was the one who almost hit us. It was after that really scared me. His eyes glowed golden yellow and was shooting lightning bolts out of his hands. His last words to me still rang in my ears, _"This is only the beginning! I will kill you all next time Whahahahahahahaha!"_ Then there was that green gas too. Why did we survive and everyone else died or was dying?

"Guys where are we going?" panted Andrew as we stopped at a nearby ally.

"How the hell should I know?" I said

"Dude look at your eyes!" said a shocked Roger.

I went looking into the puddle of water that was nearby and with a look of horror on my face you too would understand why. My dark blue eyes were now blazing orange! Not only that, but my teeth were now fangs.

"Hey look its Dracula! I Vant to suck your blood." Roger laughed as he was making fun of my eyes and teeth.

"Shut up Roger. You're no prize either Roger. Your skin is super tan. Almost red looking too. And you Andrew your hair seems spikier than normal." As Maya pointed that out and touch his head she pulled her hand back to show her finger bleeding. Well except her blood was different like instead of the color red it was yellow.

"Woah what's that?" said Andrew in awe.

"Stop staring Andrew." I said as I saw the look of horror on Maya's face.

"What's happening to us?!" said a fearful Roger. Then the pain from earlier came back with a vengeance. This time it happened to all of us. It felt like our whole bodies were on fire. I could see that we were changing into something, but into what? As I glanced at my friends one last time, I saw that Maya's eyes were sparkling blue but almost insect like with little antennas grow from her head, Andrew's mouth was extending out showing his teeth also had fangs and spikes growing out of his back, and Roger skin turning red with his arms extending out with some skin forming into some sort of wings. Before I blacked out I saw that my skin turned into a dark green, hands were becoming like claws, and felt something growing from my back and well near my rear. That's when it seemed like all lights were turned off from the pain.

**Geiss Manor**

Thomas Geiss was exhausted from today at work. First the discovery of the G-Cells, then the harvesting of the cells as a gas, the firing of Dr. Shimura, his son Dorian's threat, and now the mayhem near the center of New Angeles. The reporters and police force have been hounding him like crazy. 82 deaths in one hour and still no survivors. It still amazed him on how the tanker got there to begin with. There was also the death of one of the lab assistants and one of the truck drivers too. He had security cover it all up and hunt down the killer, but no sign anywhere. The video feed was also deleted as well so no one could figure out what happened exactly. Something was going on and he had a gut feeling that his son was the cause. He used to not feel this way about his son. The thing was that Dorian was never the same when his mother died 16 year ago. Dorian was only 7 when his mother's plane was destroyed by Godzilla while she was trying to escape Japan. Since then Dorian became a vicious, greedy man who wanted nothing else but power. As he stepped into his study for a drink he noticed that the only light was coming from the fire place. Then he heard a high pitch laugh come from behind his desk and saw two golden eyes shining at him.

"Well Father you took your sweet time getting home. Almost thought you lost your way." Said the shrill voice that scared Thomas Geiss. That may have been his son yet why did it sound inhuman?

"What have you done boy? I had to clean up your mess all day and you cost me millions. Millions that I won't see until the Human Republic approves the G-Cell Gas no thanks to your stupidity."

"Heh money. You think that is power? You Father, are the stupid one. I am power and all will fall before me. You are no exception." Said Dorian with a sinister tone in his voice.

"Now look here boy. I've been putting up with YOUR shit for too long. You are a complete disappointment to me. You Dorian are dead to me!" yelled Thomas.

"Oh you see that is where YOU are wrong Father. So wrong that you are _dead _wrong. Hahaha you see it is you who will be dead. Not me."

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME BOY?!"

"As I said before Father, I don't make threats. Threats are for the weak and I am not weak." As Dorian said that two more sets of golden eyes shined in the darkness and then bolts of golden lightning hit Thomas killing him instantly. From there Dorian grabbed phone with his right "hand" to call for his one and only friend Ian Asters.

"Hello?" answered Ian.

"Ah Ian it's me Dorian."

"Dorian? Almost didn't recognize your voice there for a moment. What do you need?"

"My apologies my old friend, but I need you to meet me tomorrow at Geiss Bio-Industries. We need to discuss some things."

"Uh you know your father hates me right?"

"My _father_ won't be a problem anymore. Just meet me at the Genetics lab all right?"

"All right then I will see you there."

"Good good." Said Dorian as he hung up the phone he rose up from the desk and revealed his golden wings coming from his back. The fun was about to begin. Tomorrow he will find those kids from earlier today, especially that blue haired kid. Something about him made Dorian want to kill him more than anybody. Soon he will get him and destroy him tomorrow, but he needed some help. That is where his friend Ian came into the game. Together nothing would be able to stop them.

**Back Ally**

Pain, pure excruciating pain is what I felt all over my body as I woke up in the ally. My vision was blurry at first and then I saw in horror what I look like now! Now I KNEW something was wrong with us. I stared at myself in the puddle from earlier and saw some definite changes had happened to me when I blacked out. My hands were claws, my eyes were still blazing orange, fangs were there, and my skin was a dark green. Hell they weren't really skin anymore, but scales. I saw that my feet were clawed feet and then felt along my back these spike like dorsal fins that were silver. The final thing that scared me was the long tail that was swinging behind me. My clothes were ruined, but thankfully my pants were able to "survive" to an extent. I then noticed Maya. She had these large insect wings that were red, white, yellow, and black, little furry antennae, a small insect abdomen, and extra set of arms! Sadly for her though, was that her clothes didn't survive very well as her breasts were exposed to an extent. Her blouse was in shreds because of her wings and extra arms. Before she woke up, I took out my extra gym shirt and covered her up. That was a little awkward. I saw that Andrew was in the same position as me except his shirt was a total lost as his back was like a shell with tons of spikes coming out. He too had a spiked tail, but his spiky hair became real spikes. His mouth was a little longer with a horn at the end of his nose. Finally I saw Roger. His skin was real red and had a beak for a mouth. He had three horns on the back of his head, and large wings, with a hardened bony chest plate. As I looked around to see if anyone was nearby I heard a scream. It was Maya who had just woken up and notice that her blouse was in shreds and quickly tried to cover up her chest. I noticed this time that her eyes were insect like and her hands only had three fingers each. Thanks to her scream it woke the other two up who also screamed when they saw each other,

"DUDE LIKE WHAT IS GOING ON?!" said Roger is a high pitch tone of his voice.

"LIKE HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" said Andrew in a lower tone of his voice.

"Guy's come down and stop making so much noise!" I said now even more worried on if someone had seen or heard us.

"Garrett is right. We must stay calm and try to figure out what is going on." Came a very calm, trilling voice of Maya.

"CALM DOWN? Like I have these spikes growing out of my back and a tail to boot! How do you expect me to stay calm!" said Andrew.

"Least you don't have big ass wings like me." Said Roger.

"You are not the only one here with wings Roger." Said Maya.

"Well what the hell happened to us then Ms. Smartypants." Said a now irritated Roger.

"It was that gas. Something in that gas changed us. It turned us into these…" I said until Andrew interrupted me.

"Freaks." Said Andrew sadly.

"I wouldn't call any of you freaks." Said a voice behind them. They all turned around to see a man in what looked to be in his mid 40's. He wore glasses, had black hair, had a cigarette dangling from his mouth, and wore a white lab coat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Forgive me for startling you all. My name is Dr. Yoshi Shimura. I think I know what has happened to you. I also believe I can help you too if you let me." said Shimura.

"Well what choice do we have." Said Andrew.

"None really." Said Maya.

"Quite right." Said Shimura as he beckoned us to follow him down the alley into a van as we took off elsewhere. Man our parents are going to flip out.

**Geiss Bio-Industries**

The staff at Geiss Bio-Industries were in total shock when they heard that Thomas Geiss was now dead. The report was told that Thomas had committed suicide by tossing his TV into the pool that he was in. The shocking part was what happened next. Dorian Geiss walked into the building claiming the company was now his. At first the board saw it as a sick joke until Dorian brought them the supposed suicide note stating that Dorian gets everything. Dorian seemed very proud of himself more than usual lately. He now wore golden jacket over his gray shirt with his black pants and shoes. Plus it was odd that he requested to meet Ian Asters to the Genetics Lab. Ian Asters was not exactly what you would call a model citizen. He was just a punk to others with his red visor, red and black hair, his lip piercings the industrial bar in both ears as well, black jacket with a red shirt underneath, torn up black jeans, and spiked boots. The only person that ever cared for Ian was Dorian. The big question to him was why he wanted to meet him at the Genetics Lab. As he walked into the lab he noticed Dorian in the middle of the lab with a green gas canister.

"Welcome my friend." Said Dorian calmly.

"Hey man. Why did you want to meet here? What do you want to discuss?" asked Ian as he shook Dorian's hand. Then Dorian released some of the green gas on Ian.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Ian.

"Power my friend. It is time for you to become your true self like I have. It is time for your ascension." Said Dorian as he lifted his friend up he noticed that his friends hands became these sharp blades, in the middle of his chest came a buzz saw, his eyes became one and his visor became one with his face, three green wings also appeared with a goldish green tail with a blade at the end. Ian then gave a metallic like roar and fell to his knees with a clang.

"W-w-what have you done to me?!" panted Ian in a metallic like voice.

"I've shown you the real you. The one that has been locked up for sooooooooooo long, Can you not feel the power now Ian?"

"Yes, I feel an intense strength!"

"Good then it's time I brought you up to speed Ian."

"No, not Ian. Call me Gigan." Said Ian or should I say Gigan with an evil smile on his face.

"Very well Gigan. You see this green gas here? This gas has awoken the monsters within us. But not just any monsters. No we are the new Kaiju. This gas has shown us our true selves."

"Yes I see the truth Dorian."

"Ah that name is no longer required amongst us gods. Call me King Ghidorah. Now Gigan let us go on a little hunt. I believe one of the brats I met yesterday may be _**him.**_"

"You mean…"

"Yes. I am talking about Godzilla."

"Then let's end his life now before it's too late." Said Gigan in a menacing tone.

"Oh but we shall my friend. We shall." As Dorian spoke his shirt ripped up to reveal two golden wings as his hands slowly turned into golden dragon-like heads as well as his main head. He and Gigan gave a roar as both of them flew out to hunt Godzilla. King Ghidorah would not be denied.

**Dr. Shimura's Secret Lab**

We had spent the night at Dr. Shimura's request last night for our safety. Somehow he came up with a cover story that kept our parents from worrying. He was a pretty nice guy for providing new clothes for us. Overnight it seemed we turned back to normal with a few differences. I still had orange eyes, Maya had two little indentions on her forehead where her antennae was, Andrew had that spiky hair, and Roger's skin was pretty tan. I then got out of bed, woke my friends up, and headed to the kitchen. We were ravenous!

"My my you all must have been hungry." Laughed Dr. Shimura. We all laughed at that especially when we saw Andrew shove a whole bunch of bacon in his mouth.

"Some things never change." Sighed Maya.

"You can say that again." I said smiling. I then saw her mouth to me thank you while Andrew and Roger were laughing at each other.

"So Doc what is up with us?" asked Roger now twirling the butter knife in his hand.

"All right. I want you all to keep calm as I tell you all this. And I must warn you that this is just a theory at this time also. I believe you four are Kaiju hybrids." Said Dr. Shimura now very serious.

"Kaiju hybrids?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"What's a Kaiju hybrid?" asked Andrew.

"You are both human and Kaiju. Not just any Kaiju either. After seeing you four last night I figured out immediately which ones you are. Like you Mr. Andrew are the very loyal and tough Anguirus. You Mr. Roger are the agile and brave Rodan. You Ms. Maya are the kind and protective Mothra."

"And what about me?" I asked.

"You Mr. Garrett are the mighty and all powerful Godzilla the King of the Monsters. What happened to you four yesterday was no real accident. Something like this was bound to happen. I told them this before they fired me. That gas yesterday was no ordinary gas. It was G-Cell gas and it awoke your Kaiju side."

"But that doesn't explain how _we _are Kaiju hybrids though." Said Maya.

"You are right. This is where my theory begins. Do you all remember the Great Calamity? The one where Godzilla and Koloss was a part of? I believe the energy that exploded didn't kill the Kaiju, but merely transformed their souls and bonded to yours to survive. I believe that you all can transform at will into sub Kaiju like yesterday and eventually into the true Kaiju form. As to how well I don't even know. What I believe is that the Kaiju are returning. I do not fear you four because I can see that you are all good kids. With that I would like to help you understand and control your powers." Said Dr. Shimura. We were all silent for a bit after that. We were all trying to absorb all that we were just told. It was really cool, but scary. We had no idea on what to do. Then I stood up and looked at my friends and could see in their eyes what they wanted to say.

"Dr. Shimura we accept." I said as my friends nodded in agreement. Then the news on the TV in the kitchen changed into a news report at around what was left of Ritchie's Pizza Parlor. There was smoke coming from the buildings and people running around screaming at the top of their lungs.

"This is Sara Trang reporting to you in midtown New Angeles where these monsters appeared attacking, destroying, and killing anything and everything in sight. One looks a lot like the old Kaiju cyborg Gigan and while the other…AHH!" screamed the news reporter as a bolt of golden lightning had killed her. There is was the golden humanoid dragon with three heads flying with its large golden wings as a green and gold cyborg –like creature landed and attacked the cameraman. Then the golden dragon spoke in a high pitch evil voice.

"I'm coming for you Godzilla. I'm coming to kill you! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" roared the golden dragon human of the King of Terror. King Ghidorah was hunting me and I had to stop him now.

**A/n: So that's what happened to them. We have now witnessed the first transformation of our Kaiju human hybrids! Things are about to go extreme as we see the first TRUE fight between the King of the Monsters and the King of Terror. Check in next time on The Godzilla Legacy Series for the next one. Next time Ch.3: The Return of Godzilla. That's it for now peeps. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Over 500+views and counting! Thanks peeps. You're all awesome. Now I'm not someone who says I need so many reviews or views to get another chapter. I hate that concept. I post a chapter when I get the chance which for now to this fall, expect lots of chapters. I will also be releasing my Elder Scrolls story later this week. Now with that out of the way, I do NOT own Godzilla and other monsters from his universe that would be Toho Studios. I do NOT own Gamera and monsters from that universe that is Daiei Studios. I do own the humans in this story, Koloss, and a few others coming up. Also I am willing to accept OC's. Also most of the monsters will look like what they were in the Heisi Era, while some will be of Millennium. Only ones that will be from Showa are Gabara, Titanosuar, and Mechagodzilla 1. I will make a forum later this week on what I'm looking for and basis. But also about those OC, they can't be for any of the Godzilla Kaiju or Gamera Kaiju as I already have created the necessary characters. I'm looking for new full Kaiju (no human host), new Kaiju hybrids, and non Kaiju (like regular humans or mutants). With that all said enjoy the new chapter. Reviews are always welcomed peeps.**

**Ch. 3: The Return of Godzilla**

**Highway to midtown New Angeles**

There we were in Dr. Shimura's high tech van to confront the two other Kaiju Hybrids like us. To do battle against the Kaiju hybrids of the deadly Gigan and the King of Terror himself, King Ghidorah a feeling within me that I just couldn't ignore. My mind was still spinning when Dr. Shimura told us what we were. Maya was Mothra, Andrew was Anguirus, Roger was Rodan, and I was Godzilla the king of the monsters. I still couldn't understand how this all happened. Why did the souls of the great monsters that almost destroyed the world bond with our souls? We all knew deep down that we were no longer human in any sense. We may look it at this time, but deep within us were some of the most powerful Kaiju the world had ever seen.

"So Doc how did you find us originally yesterday?" asked Roger.

"My G-Cell Locator right behind you. Its how we found the original G-Cell samples." Replied Dr. Shimura.

"Wow where did you find that?" asked Andrew now curious.

"We found the original sample in the Forbidden Zone."

"No way!" said Roger.

"That's crazy!" gasped Andrew.

"And why us? Why do we have to fight those freaks?" asked Roger now a little annoyed.

"Because we are the only ones who can Roger. This is our home. We got to protect it and our families." Said Maya who seemed to calm down Roger.

"Maya is right Roger. I refuse to sit on the sidelines as I watch them destroy our home." I said as my eyes flared up.

"Sorry man. It's just well one day we were normal and now we are these Kaiju hybrids." Apologized Roger.

"Hey man we are just nervous about this you know." Said Andrew.

"We're here guys." Said Maya as we all looked outside to see buildings inflames and bodies all over the place.

It angered me to no end to see the destruction all around us as we all exited the van. As we walked around the devastation of the two destroyers we then heard a high pitch roar from above. That's when we first saw the King of Terror and his vicious cyborg Gigan. I could tell that the one that was King Ghidorah was the same guy who wanted to kill me yesterday. His skin was mostly golden, his main head almost dragon-like, two golden wings, a golden dragon tail, and his arm were now the other two head of the dragon. Then there was Gigan with his blade arms red visor, three wings on his back, with a buzz saw in his chest.

"It's about time you brats showed up. I was afraid you wouldn't make it to the show." said the King of Terror with a high pitch voice.

"You will pay for what you have done!" I yelled as I noticed I was starting to change again only this time it didn't hurt. It just felt normal to me.

"Aww the baby is having a tantrum. Look at this! The one who has the soul of the great "King of the Monsters". You children don't deserve to have the souls and powers of the great Kaiju of old. But don't worry I shall change that soon enough. Hehehehehe." Laughed Dorian.

"Why all this destruction? Just so you can get us to come out. This doesn't make any sense. We have been chosen to have these powers, yet all you want to do is continue what happened 16 years ago!" said Maya with a tear running down her face.

"Destruction isn't supposed to make sense. It was all a means to an end. The end result is your deaths. I have many plans in the works, but I can't allow 4 brats and an inept doctor stand in my way." Said Dorian now serious.

"Enough talk! It's time to kill them now!" yelled Ian with a metallic tone in his voice as he lunged toward me with his bladed hands, but before he could get to me he was knocked down by a ball of spikes. It was Andrew who had changed while our foes were talking.

"Roger and I got this psycho. You and Maya got golden boy." Spoke Andrew in a deep voice. I then saw that Roger had transformed too as he distracted the Gigan hybrid. The King Ghidorah hybrid took flight and started unleashing a barrage of his lightning bolt blasts. Both Maya and I dodge his onslaught the best we could. Maya had transformed into her hybrid form and used the torn shirt to cover her breasts. She took off to try to get King Ghidorah to land so I could get my hands on him. It was insane! Maya had a difficult time trying to dodge his attacks left and right, but then all of a sudden Maya sprayed some sort of silk webbing out of her mouth which caught King Ghidorah off guard. The mad Kaiju landed with a hard thud to the ground trying frantically to rip the webbing off him. Before he got up, I ran toward him and dropped kicked him in the face. Well the main face that is. He roared in pain and began his attack once again, but this time more frantic. I don't think he expected me to get to him. I saw that Roger and Andrew were still fighting the Gigan Hybrid in a ferocious battle. He was good. Roger then grabbed him by the shoulders trying to hold him in place as Andrew tackled him. Maya then proceeded to spray the webbing again at King Ghidorah. I took my chance at the monster and began to beat him into the ground. I noticed that he was starting the bleed from his jaw. He then let loose a bolt of lightning to throw me off him. From there he and Gigan regrouped as we did also.

"You think you have won? You've only had a taste of my power. It's time Gigan to show them our true power." Panted King Ghidorah with an enraged look on his face.

"Hehehe this will be fun." Smiled the evil Gigan.

Then they started to change again, but this time they also grew in size. Gigan's bladed hands began scythes, the metal beak, and a tail with a blade at the end, and the rest of his body composed of gold and green scales. King Ghidorah's heads elongates, his skin now fully golden scales, and his tail had split in 2 to make two separate tails. Both of them looked exactly like their counterparts from years ago (Heisei for King Ghidorah and Showa for Gigan).

***When in full Kaiju mode the monsters speak telepathically. Yes I know it's been done, but it is the best way. ***

"_This is true power! Bow before me puny heroes to King Ghidorah!" _roared King Ghidorah with its iconic screeching roar that made everyone's skin crawl.

"Holy shit!" said Roger.

"How the hell are we suppose to fight them now?!" gasped Andrew.

"Concentrate and transform." Said Dr. Shimura.

"How?" asked Roger.

"The same way you are now. You are all in stage two while they are in stage three. You can do it." Said Dr. Shimura confidently.

"He's right guys. And I REFUSE to give up here and now. They will pay for what they have done!" I yelled as the rage within me grew to the point that burst of energy came from me. My body was becoming larger, my dorsal fins growing out, my tail longer, and then I felt a huge roar erupt from me when I opened my mouth. I could sense that King Ghidorah and Gigan were not expecting this.

"_So you have fully transformed. However, the odds are still not in your favor Godzilla. Two is always better than one. Any last words_?" jeered King Ghidorah.

"_Yeah I do. Actions speak louder than words asshole!" _as I said that my fist collided with one of his heads. Boy was I giving him a beat down. King Ghidorah was on the ground trying his best to throw me off him. He bit me a few times, but I shrugged them off. Then a blast of red energy hit me on my right side as I crashed into a building. As I got up I noticed that Gigan had hit me with his cluster blast. Gigan screeched at me as he changed his scythes together and then charged at me. I did my best trying to catch his deadly scythes, but as I grabbed them I felt a searing pain near my stomach where his buzz saw got me. As I roared I then felt this strong wave of energy come from within me and then I released my atomic blue blast for the first time in Gigan's face. The blast sent him flying into the large bank nearby. But that was when King Ghidorah had recovered and started his lightning bolt onslaught once more. As I tried to get closer to him Gigan made his move as he flew in the air and sliced at my shoulder. That brought me to my knees for a moment to see my own blood soak the earth. Suddenly I saw multi-colored wings fly by me and then I saw her. Maya had transformed into Mothra and was helping me against them. She then let loose a rainbow-like ray on Gigan catching him off guard and proceeded to using hurricane force winds to keep him down giving me a fair opening on King Ghidorah.

"_Nice one." _I grunted in approval.

"_Thanks, but I would focus on King Ghidorah if I was you." _Screeched Mothra.

"_You fools think you can stop me?! Think again!" _roared King Ghidorah_._ He was definitely powerful as he kept coming back more and more. His lightning bolt barrage was something that needed to be stopped. I then charged at him with a headbutt to his chest knocking him into a nearby skyscraper. King Ghidorah then used two of his heads to grab my arms and used is lightning bolt blast in my face and lifted me in the air with his powerful wings. I noticed we were high in the air as he then dropped me down with a thunderous slam onto several buildings. He then began to stop me into the ground like I was an ant to him. This was a lot harder than I thought, but the primal urge to keep on fighting kept me going, but my energy was low. I glanced at Mothra to see her on the ground struggling to lift her up, but Gigan kept her down with a combination of his cluster blast and slamming her down with his tail. Then I heard two new roars. I saw the rolled up spiked ball of Anguirus tackle Gigan, giving Mothra a chance to get up and attack him with her rainbow beam. King Ghidorah was also knocked down by a red fire blast. I looked up to see Rodan land next to me with a high pitch roar.

"_Get up Garrett or should I say Godzilla. Let's finish this guy now!" _said Rodan in my head. I got up and gave out a huge roar as I got my second wind. Rodan took off in the air and began to attack King Ghidorah with his heat blast or using his own hurricane force winds to keep him off balanced. I used my atomic blue blast for a direct hit in his chest sending him to the ground. Gigan appeared before me trying to guard Ghidorah as he used his cluster blast to stop me. Anguirus came right beside me and rolled into his ball form. I took that as a sign and swung my big tail sending Anguirus into both Gigan and King Ghidorah as he finally got up just to be knocked down again. Both monsters gave out and angry roar as we regrouped.

"_You think you have won. You've only won this battle Godzilla, but make no mistake I will be the one to win this war. This world will be mine one way or another. I will find others to join me and then we will destroy you all. Tell the good doc that he is as good as dead too. This is just the beginning! I shall return!" roared King Ghidorah as he began to fly away from us._

"_We will be back soon. And next time I will have all your heads as my trophies. I will kill you next time." Screeched Gigan menacingly as he too flew off with King Ghidorah. _

"_Come back and fight!" screeched Rodan._

"_What a bunch of cowards." Roared Anguirus._

"_Even if they do come back they will have to deal with us! No matter what they do next we will fight them and protect our home." I roared back._

"_Hell yeah!" roared Anguirus and Rodan in unison._

"_Guys we should leave now." _Chirped Mothra. True enough we heard the military sirens going off. Took them a while, but considering the fact that the military was rarely out in this area was no real surprise. I really didn't want to fight them, but I had the urge to destroy them too. I then felt Mothra's presence next to me and this wave of calmness came over me. With my head now cleared I gave one last roar as I began my approach to the ocean. I figured they wouldn't find me there. The thing that worried me now was how to transform back.

"_You guys head to the mountains for now. Me and Anguirus will head to the ocean for now and meet you all at Dr. Shimura's place." _I roared.

"_All right, but please you two don't get caught." _Chirped Mothra.

"_See ya guys later!" screeched Rodan._

"_Later guys. Dude that was just crazy." Roared Anguirus as we went towards the ocean._

"_No kidding. Those guys were dead set on destroying us. Let's head towards the coast and try to transform back." I roared._

"_Think we can?"_

"_I think so since we were able to before."_

"_Yeah, but that was stage 2. We are in stage 3 man."_

"_Don't really know, but it's worth a try." I roared as we entered the ocean and made our way up the coast under the water._

**Geiss Manor**

Dorian was in such a fury when he and Ian returned to the manor. He wasn't expecting the fight to go the way it did. However, they were outnumbered in the end. Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan will pay eventually. He would make sure of that and personally take out Godzilla. They were teenagers for sure as they made quite a few of mistakes during the battle. Dorian had transformed back to himself as did Ian when they were at Geiss Bio-Industries earlier. His hair was more golden now as his irises were now yellow while Ian's eyes were red under his visor and his hands were metallic. He too was in a fury. Ian was close to killing Mothra, but was stopped by that stupid spiky armadillo reject. When they entered the manor they were stopped by one of Dorian's butlers who annoyed them of the board of directors having a surprise meeting earlier without Dorian. In his fury Dorian let out a lightning bolt at the butler frying him instantly.

"Thank you for that. His voice was always annoying." Grunted Ian as he walked over the charred remains of the butler.

"I don't care about that. What I do care is about those incompetent morons trying to run MY company. I know what they are trying to do. They want me out. Well let's just say someone is going today and it won't be me." Said Dorian as he grabbed for a new suit.

"Want me to come with?" asked Ian.

"But of course my friend. I need your _special _assistance. Hehe." Said Dorian with an evil smile.

"Gotcha covered then. But what about those four Kaiju from earlier? What are we going to do now?"

"Recruitment my friend, recruitment. We shall use the G-Cell Locator that stupid Shimura had in the lab. No doubt he has his own. In any case we shall use it to find others like us."

"But how? You didn't even know at first that I had the soul of Gigan."

"Somehow I was able to sense it within you when I first ascended. But I wasn't the only one that day to be engulfed in the G-Cell Gas. Our proof was our little friends earlier. There must be more that survived and we shall find them. They will then join us."

"What if they won't join us?

"Then we force them or they die."

"Hehehe then this will be fun." Grinned Ian.

"Oh it shall be my friend. But to business with our guests at MY company." Said Dorian as they both got back into the black limo and headed back to Geiss Bio-Industries. He would get rid of them, and then begin his search. He needed to find those of similar power to help him.

**Beach of Old San Francisco**

In about what felt like three hours both I and Anguirus finally found a spot on the outskirts of San Francisco. The beach and area was still abandoned and was due for redevelopment until another 4 years, so no one was nearby from what I could see. Anguirus was a little anxious on the fact of trying to transform back to our "human" selves.

"_Ok Einstein how the hell do we change back to normal?" spoke Anguirus in my mind._

"_Remember what Dr. Shimura said? He told us to focus on becoming our monster selves. Well why don't we try the opposite?" I replied back._

"_Meh I guess it's worth the try, but if you're wrong dude then we're screwed."_

"_Such a Negative Nancy." I sighed._

"_Shut up_." Laughed Anguirus. It was weird to talk to each other through telepathy. Though not as weird as they way we looked. Two very powerful Kaiju who just fought the King of Terror and the dreaded Gigan. Before I began to concentrate on trying to change back I wondered on how Maya and Roger was doing and if they were back to normal. From there I concentrated on being a human. Boy that part was HARD! After what felt like forever I began to shrink to normal size as did Anguirus. The next part was painful like the first time we transformed. First my tail and dorsal fins receded into my body, my scales slowly turned to skin, hair began to grow back, claws back to hands, and my muzzle was a human mouth again, but still had my fangs. I also noticed that my eyes were still blazing orange. Andrew had also turned back to normal, but still had fangs and his hair was spiky. The bad news was that we were naked and it was freezing cold out here!

"Damn dude that was just hell." Panted Andrew.

"No shit. Let's get the hell out of here man. It's freezing!" I said with a shivering voice.

"Yeah m-man. Plus I don't like being in the nude out her with my best friend. No o-o-fense." Said Andrew with his voice now shaking.

"N-none taken. H-head to those bushes." I said as we ran towards the nearby bushes. We sat there for about an hour when we heard the sound of a vehicle nearby. Then we heard what sounded like a van door opening. As we peered out of our little sanctuary we saw Maya, Roger, and Dr. Shimura carrying clothes towards us.

"There they are!" yelled Roger.

"Over here!" yelled Andrew as they reached us.

"Here you go Garrett." Said Maya as she handed me some clothes with a little giggle. We were in the same situation like yesterday except the roles were reversed with her handing me clothes.

"Thanks Maya." I said while blushing.

"Your welcome. Thanks for yesterday too." She said with a smile.

"How did you guys find us?" said Andrew as he pulled on a shirt.

"Dr. Shimura first found us in the mountains with his Locator." Replied Maya a little embarrassed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's just say it was awkward." Said Roger uneasily.

"Let's just not tell Ken all about this." Said Andrew.

"My brother is DEFINITLEY not finding out about this." Said Maya.

"Well what now?" asked Roger with a bored look on his face.

"We leave for my lab and lay low for the next few days." Said Dr. Shimura as he got into the van.

"How are we going to tell our parents where we are?" asked Andrew.

"Phones are down at this time due to the fight. New Angeles is on lockdown for now also."

"I'm just wondering who the hell were those guys." I said while looking out the window.

"Dorian Geiss and Ian Asters I would guess." Said Dr. Shimura.

"Who?" we all asked at the same time.

"Dorian Geiss was King Ghidorah and Ian Asters was Gigan. I recognized them in a sense when they were in stage 2. It explains on how he got to be what he is and probably gave the G-Cell Gas to Ian to help him. Dorian is now the head of Geiss Bio-Industries the company I used to work for recently. Ian was his only friend and also was a bouncer at the Farley's Bar Pit in downtown. I'm just worried what will happen next." Said Shimura in a worried voice.

**Geiss Bio-Industries**

The board of directors was all nervous as they awaited the arrival of their "new" CEO. They had found the deleted footage of the labs and truck theft from yesterday to find proof that Dorian had caused the murders and thefts. He was also the cause of the truck incident yesterday and losing the G-Cell Gas. They had their hands full all yesterday and today trying to fix this huge mess. They also found out that his father Thomas was now dead. To make matters worse, earlier they saw the return of 6 Kaiju that were long dead destroying most of midtown New Angeles. The decision was unanimous of not only his dismissal, but sending him to prison as well. Then all of a sudden the doors of the meeting room burst open to Dorian Geiss and Ian Asters. Something was definitely different about them.

"Ah gentlemen it's sooooooooooooooooo good to see you all again, but I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you lot. You see I know you all are trying to get rid of me out of MY company. And that you all will accuse me of such heinous crimes of yesterday. Now that is just cold. I've only been in charge for a day, and you want me out. Well here is the good news and bad news. The good news is that I will keep MY company and taking full control. The bad news is that you all are going to have to die. I would say that I will miss you all, but that would make me a liar. Good bye you insignificant peons!" said Dorian as he let out several lightning bolts at the board members while Ian smashed the heads of the others. In a matter of moments the whole board of directors laid dead in the middle of the room.

"Hahaha that was fun. Now what's next Dorian?" smirked Ian.

"Now we find our wonderful recruits. I want them found as soon as possible."

"What about the bodies?"

"Get rid of them will you. I will be in the lab." Said Dorian as he walked out of the boardroom. He may have not gotten rid of Godzilla or Shimura, but he got rid of those pesky, blood sucking suits. He hated them the most all these years. More than his father, but now both distractions were eliminated and now it was a matter of time before his goal would be realized. He then entered the lab and noticed they had tried to close off the area where the unfortunate assistant he had to kill yesterday was. As he said last time, he was in the wrong place wrong time. Dorian located the G-Cell Locator across the room. He then started it up and activated the scanner. Obviously it picked up two in the building which was really him and Ian. It even revealed which Kaiju they are like his showed he was King Ghidorah and Ian was Gigan. He expanded the search parameters to all over New Angeles where he located two immediately in downtown. He also saw one in midtown, and two more in the living sections of New Angeles. He decided to locate the ones in downtown as they were closer and would get the others later on. The two he found were female and one name came up that he was familiar with back when he was in school. The other however was a complete unknown as the scanner didn't pick up a known Kaiju in the database.

"So who are you exactly? No matter. You both will be mine soon enough. Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Dorian as he went to find the handheld G-Cell Locater.

**Downtown New Angeles**

Sonia hated being at Farley's Bar Pit. The smell of smoke and booze was heavy in the air and the smell always bothered her. She was an 11 year old with long dark red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, with a white shirt with a purple heart in the middle, black pants, and black shoes. It also bothered her the way her sister was around her "boyfriend" Farley who was always an asshole to her. The reason her sister was with this guy was because he gave them a place to live and she was stealing his money from time to time. Sonia and her sister, Morgan was orphans whose parents died 8 years ago in a car crash heading for New Angeles. From there she and Morgan went from foster home to foster home. The longest they stayed was a week once. Now older Morgan took care of Sonia, but her personality had definitely changed the past 3 years living here. To sum it up Morgan turned into a total bitch. But they were family and family sticks together no matter what. At least that's what they used to say. Nowadays it's sit here and shut the fuck up. Yesterday was crazy though with the crashed truck and the green gas that covered the area. She and Morgan had to run through it to get away from the cops they heard in the distance. Today Morgan was trying to seduce Farley so she could get some new clothes that she saw the other day. Farley the sex pig couldn't help himself when it came to Morgan. Morgan had short dark red hair, violet eyes, and very nice size breasts, with a good looking body too. She wore today a biker jacket over her short red tank top underneath that revealed her belly button , fingerless gloves, chain belt that held her torn up jeans, and black combat boots.

"Say baby why don't you let me have some money so I can get that cute, sexay outfit I've been telling you about. That way the fun will be more _pleasurable _later." Whispered Morgan into Farley's ear as she began to nibble on it.

"Hehehehe damn Sweet Cheeks you sure know how to play a man's heart." Giggled Farley as Morgan wrapped her legs around him making him REAL excited.

"Damn right I do babe. So how about that cash then?" asked Morgan in a playful voice as she smiled mischievously.

"Shit how much you be needing?"

"Oh about $300 is all I need."

"Damn girl that's a little much dontcha think?"

"But baby it will look soooooooooooooooooo nice on me and you will be just be going nuts when you see it."

"Well fuck it. All right, but hurry up. Take that sister of yours with ya now. About to open up and I ain't got the time to babysit."

"Oh no worries babe. Will be back before you know it." Said Morgan with a wink. Morgan then left Farley's room and dragged Sonia with her.

"Owwww! You're pinching me." Squealed Sonia as Morgan grabbed her arm hard.

"Quit being such a baby. Shit you were never this much of a pain when you were younger." Complained Morgan as they started onto a dark alley that was a short cut to their destination.

"And you need to stop being a total bitch!" yelled Sonia when Morgan slapped her so hard in the face that she was knocked to the ground.

"FUCK YOU TOO! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR…" Morgan began to yell when she noticed something was wrong. She saw that Sonia's skin was turning red! Her hair was also growing longer too. Then Morgan felt this huge pain throughout her body. She then threw off her jacket when a huge wave of pain hit her back. She then looked into the reflection of the old shop window where she saw these long insect wings started to flap very fast. She also noticed her eyes were no longer violet, but orange and glowing. Her hands then became like pincers of an insect and then a huge pain came from her sides as two new arms grew from her side ripping her tank top to the point of no return revealing her tattooed breasts. Then she looked in the reflection once more and was growing a long insect abdomen that looked like a dragonfly. From there Morgan passed out from the pain as did Sonia who actually grew in height and her hands were now three red fingers. In the alley two men were at the far end looking at what they just saw. One had short black hair with a red visor over his eyes and the other wore a black suit and had long golden hair and had golden eyes. Nothing could prepare Morgan and Sonia of what was to come next as their world was about to be changed forever.

**A/n: Longer chapter than the last. Sorry for the wait. Was busy this past week. Anyways crazy fight and turn of events. What will happen now to Garrett and his friends now? Wonder what is going to happen next to the two sisters? New Angeles has just become a battleground of an old feud and might restart the Kaiju War. Going to have to find out next time on The Godzilla Legacy Series! Another Kaiju battle? Sure! Next episode: The Uncontrollable Giant and the Deadly Insect. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps.**


End file.
